Linea
by Tiamatnerwen
Summary: Jan Di se casó con Jun Pyo pero vive en un matrimonio infeliz. Ji Hoo ha seguido siendo un buen amigo a través de los años y la recibe una tarde en la que ella quiere desfogar sus problemas con la ayuda de una botella de alcohol. Él le hace una promesa...Ella hará que la cumpla. Algo de OOC, pero tomen en cuenta que ahora son adultos. ONE-SHOT


**Okey, esto es algo que se me ocurrió de la nada y me puse a escribirlo, puede que tenga errores (y muchos, les agradeceré me lo digan cuando los encuentren) y puede que tenga que editarlo más adelante pero siempre he sido fiel creyente de que uno debe hacer las cosas 'en caliente' como decía mi abuela.**

**Para las que estan esperando acutalizaciones de Giro Inesperado y Remolino de Sentimientos, les aviso que estoy trabajando en ellos =D**

** ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Habían pasado años…Cada integrante del F4 había encontrado un camino que seguir, y grandes cambios habían ocurrido o al menos eso era lo que Ji Hoo se halló pensando una noche luego de que Jan Di se durmiera.

Ella y Jun Pyo se casaron luego de que este regresara por ella después del fiasco en Macao. Ji Hoo no tenía ni idea de qué le habría dicho su mejor amigo para convencerla ya que estaba seguro de que Jan Di había quedado muy herida por su rechazo y si bien aún lo amaba, ella era de esas mujeres que no se comprometería a un matrimonio si no hasta luego de haber cumplido todas sus metas.

Pero no, el destino le había probado lo contrario al enterarse el día de la graduación de ella que ambos se habían casado en secreto una semana antes. Jun Pyo hizo el anuncio a los medios ese mismo día y su madre no tuvo más opción que aparecer sonriente ante las cámaras aunque todos sabían que tras ellas estuvo a punto de desheredar a Jun Pyo ¿Pero qué le quedaba más que aceptarlo? Él era el único heredero y la mujer no sería capaz de dejar todo lo que había construido en manos de cualquier otra persona.

Ji Hoo no sabía si él había sido el único en pensar que todo había sido demasiado apresurado, el cumplimiento de un capricho de ir contra todo y todos, de probar que su amor era suficiente para superar cualquier eventualidad. No estaba seguro de ello, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que el amor adolescente no había bastado.

Las primeras peleas fueron por los padres de Jan Di, sin el conocimiento de ella, Jun Pyo les compró una extravagante casa, pagó todas sus deudas y se aseguró de que un ingreso mensual les fuera provisionado. De más está decir que su familia estaba extasiada con el nuevo yerno y aceptó todo por más reclamos que Jan Di hizo.

Luego, siguieron las peleas por los estudios de Jan Di.

"_¿Para qué vas a estudiar? Yo puedo darte todo y jamás tendrás que levantar un dedo"_

Esas fueron las palabras que ella dijo que Jun Pyo le había lanzado antes de que el infierno se descarrilara. Ji Hoo sabía que Jan Di jamás aceptaría algo así y, efectivamente, no dio su brazo a torcer; al final, Jun Pyo lo aceptó, o al menos eso parecía. Después de que ella terminara su carrera le fue casi imposible encontrar un trabajo aunque era una cirujana talentosa.

Qué raro.

Además de eso, Jun Pyo pronto tuvo que comenzar a viajar para hacerse cargo de los negocios y ella se quedó sola. Las videollamadas comenzaron a ser cada vez más espaciadas, más cortas e incómodas para ambos, y el día en que un periódico captó a Jun Pyo entrando a un hotel con una mujer cuya identidad jamás se reveló, Jan Di se convirtió en la furia misma encarnada.

Hacía años de esa primera incidencia que Jun Pyo se encargó de calmar diciendo que 'Había un evento en el hotel y ella era una cliente'; y fue esa la primera noche en que Jan Di había ido a la puerta de Ji Hoo llorando de cólera y tristeza.

Él, como siempre, había prestado su hombro y le había permitido desfogarse. La relación entre Ji Hoo y Jan Di había cambiado drásticamente luego de que ella se mudara a la mansión de Jun Pyo y aunque intentaban llamarse o enviarse mensajes de texto de manera regular, simplemente no era lo mismo. Ambos se extrañaban pero ninguno de los dos lo decía en voz alta. Él porque no era correcto sabiendo los sentimientos que aún albergaba por la esposa de su mejor amigo, y ella porque no era justo estar buscando refugio en alguien que claramente había dicho que la quería pero que ella eligió ignorar.

No obstante, fue luego de esa primera noche que todo pareció reconectar, hablaron como en los viejos tiempos, como si estuvieran de nuevo en su pequeño santuario en las escaleras de emergencia, sin preocuparse del resto del mundo por unas cuantas horas.

Pasó un año y Ji Hoo decidió buscar una novia para intentar al menos calmar lo que sentía por Jan Di, era ridículo e insano seguir de esa manera.

Jan Di no le habló del mismo modo durante meses, sintiéndose asqueada consigo misma por no poder aceptar que otra fuera el foco de atención de su bombero honorario.

—Es injusto sentirme así, después de todo, yo ya estoy casada. Es normal que Ji Hoo quiera buscar la felicidad también.

Y con esas palabras Jan Di intentó reconfortarse, prestando más atención a su esposo las pocas veces que estaba en casa y esforzándose en las llamadas cuando estaba lejos. Pronto, sin embargo, Ji Hoo dejó a la chica con la que estaba y todo cayó en el mismo ritmo de antes hasta que otra novia apareció. Jan Di lo tomó mucho mejor la segunda vez e incluso llegó a conocerla, algo que jamás hubiese hecho con la mujer anterior con la que estuvo Ji Hoo.

Pero parecía que a él no le duraba mucho el noviazgo y cada cierto tiempo estaba solo, luego acompañado y nuevamente solo; Jan Di se sintió aliviada y patética en partes iguales.

Así siguió la rutina con algunos leves cambios: ella consiguió al fin un trabajo fijo a pesar de las discusiones que eso trajo con Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo consiguió una nueva novia que parecía ser la indicada esta vez, la presidenta Kang empezó a pedir un "nieto" –por no decir heredero– y aunque la pareja intentaba, no lo conseguía; los doctores los hallaron a ambos sanos y lo único que podían recomendar era que no se estresaran porque eso también podía afectar a la concepción.

Esto último parecía que sería la gota que colmaría el vaso de la relación de Jun Pyo y Jan Di, y ese fue el motivo por el cual ella había ido a la casa de Ji Hoo esa tarde.

—Hola—dijo él levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Jan Di tenía llave de su casa así que podía entrar cuando quisiera.

—¿Tienes alcohol?

—¿Qué?

—¡Que si tienes alcohol! —dijo ella mientras iba a la cocina rápidamente

—Creo que tengo unas cuantas botellas en el aparador de la sala ¿Puedo saber para qué lo necesitas?

—¿Para qué más Ji Hoo? Hoy me voy a emborrachar y tú me vas a acompañar

Ji Hoo había bebido con Jan Di sólo una vez y pudo comprobar que no era necesario más que un par de vasos para que comenzara a sentirse mareada, además de muy sincera. Él tampoco era un gran bebedor y por eso ambos solían hacerse compañía en las reuniones del F4 o de negocios en los que preferían mantenerse alejados del licor.

Luego de casi una botella de tequila, ambos estaban más que mareados, tirados sobre la alfombra de la sala y Jan Di, obviamente, empezó a contarle lo que había sucedido.

—¿Puedes creer que me culpe de algo así? Quiero decir, no es como si yo tuviese el poder de quedar embarazada, se necesita de dos ¿sabes? Y podría ser él quien no está funcionando pero ¡no! ¡El gran Goo Jun Pyo jamás podría tener problemas para tener hijos! No, la que tiene la culpa soy yo.

—Ya sabes cómo es, y también sabes luego de haber estudiado medicina que estas cosas suelen suceder sin que podamos explicar el por qué—Ji Hoo estaba mirando hacia la ventana para evitar las náuseas—Tendrán descendencia, ya verás.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que no quiero—dijo ella tomando otro _shot_—Quiero tener a un hijo, a mi hijo, no al heredero de la corporación Shinwa. ¿Te imaginas lo que tendrá que pasar esa criatura?

—Será un Goo Jun Pyo en miniatura…lindo.

—¡Jamás! No puedo permitir que eso suceda, yo…no…—Ji Hoo notó que la voz de Jan Di había comenzado a flaquear y al enfocar su vista en ella pudo ver sus ojos inundados con lágrimas. Fue como si de repente un velo de sobriedad momentánea cayera sobre él.

—¿Qué pasó?

Jan Di dio una carcajada cargada de sorna e intentó beber otro shot pero Ji Hoo se lo impidió. Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué pasó? —volvió a preguntar

—Me abofeteó.

Ji Hoo estaba seguro de que jamás se había sentido tan enojado como en ese momento, ¿qué demonios le ocurría a Jun Pyo?

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, pude darle una patada antes de irme, pero…duele ¿sabes? No mi rostro, si no adentro.

—Déjalo.

—¿Qué?

—Te golpeó una vez y lo hará de nuevo.

—No, no lo hará, fue porque estábamos en el calor de la discusión que él…

—¡Escúchate! —le dijo soltándola y poniéndose de pie, no sin algo de esfuerzo—Nuevamente creando excusas por sus faltas, inventando escenarios que te hagan sentir que esa cosa que llaman matrimonio funcionará.

—¿Por qué estás enojado?

—¡Porque no lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo cómo es que has podido cambiar todo lo que tú eras, tu esencia misma, sólo por un hombre! La Geum Jan Di que yo conocí hubiese peleado, no se hubiera conformado con sobras.

—¿Sobras?

—Tú y yo sabemos que tu marido disfruta de la "compañía" de otras cada vez que sale de viaje.

Jan Di se incorporó con rapidez e intentó propinarle una bofetada a Ji Hoo, pero él fue más veloz y detuvo su mano en el aire.

—Veo que te contagió sus costumbres.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decirme algo así!? ¡Me conoces, sabes que yo-¡

—¡Ya no te conozco! Dime por qué es tan difícil para ti pensar siquiera en la noción de dejarlo.

—Suéltame…

—¡Dime!

—¡Porque entonces significa que peleé por nada! ¡Porque todos me dirán 'Te lo dije'! ¡Porque al parecer todo el mundo pensaba que este matrimonio no duraría pero jamás fueron lo suficientemente valientes para decírmelo!

—Eras una niña, Jan Di, todos lo éramos, fue una locura casarte tan joven.

—¿¡Y por qué no dijiste nada!?

—¿¡No te pareció suficiente que me enfrentara a mi mejor amigo por ti, diciéndole que te quería!?

Jan Di se quedó boquiabierta.

Era una especie de acuerdo tácito el no hablar del episodio del aeropuerto, en realidad, de todo lo ocurrido en Macao, y parecía que Ji Hoo también se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir porque soltó su muñeca y pateó un cojín maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—¿Sabes qué Jan Di? Olvídalo, es tu vida, es tu matrimonio, haz lo que quieras. Si quieres seguir tomando, ahí está la botella, yo me voy a dormir.

—Espera…—Jan Di intentó detenerlo pero el alejó su mano, un gesto que reconoció que le dolió más que la bofetada de Jun Pyo—Ji Hoo, por favor…

—¿Qué quieres Jan Di?

Debido a que él aún estaba dándole la espalda, ella se abrazó a él.

—Lo siento, lamento…todo. La verdad no sabría por dónde empezar a disculparme contigo. Tienes razón, invento excusas día tras día por un esposo y un matrimonio que está cayéndose a pedazos, pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero fracasar en algo como eso, no puedo hacerlo Ji Hoo. La única razón por la que estos últimos años han sido tolerables es porque tú has estado conmigo.

—Jan Di…

—Y sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedir tu tiempo y seguir irrumpiendo en tu vida cuando tanto ha pasado entre nosotros. Cosas que nunca quisimos discutir por temor a que algo se rompiera en nuestra rutina…También sé que quiero que seas feliz pero que la idea de que lo seas con otra me mata…

—Jan Di, no sabes lo que dices…

—Lo sé, lo sé bien porque es algo que he venido pensando desde hace años…Ji Hoo—él podía escuchar sus sollozos—a ti no puedo perderte.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Ji Hoo se soltara de su abrazo y se diera vuelta para mirarla de frente.

Tenía las mejillas húmedas con los surcos que habían formado sus lágrimas y la expresión de sus ojos denotaba que estaba desesperada. Ji Hoo imaginaba que coraje líquido era lo que pasaba por sus venas en ese momento puesto que ella jamás había siquiera mencionado que pudiera darle celos o dolerle el hecho de que él estuviese con alguien más.

_Los dos somos un par de idiotas por no hablar a tiempo o luchar un poco más._ —Pensó él.

Jan Di intentó sonreír un poco al ver que Ji Hoo no decía nada.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me disculpas? ¿Amigos?

Más tarde ella recordaría que su última pregunta parecía haber encendido algo en el fondo de los ojos de Ji Hoo.

—¿Amigos? —dijo él—Nosotros jamás hemos sido _sólo_ amigos.

Y sin más, acortó la distancia y la besó.

No fue incómodo, porque ambos se acoplaban a la perfección y no fue inesperado, porque ambos en el fondo habían esperado algo como eso hacía mucho tiempo.

Jan Di fue besada como no recordaba haber sido besada jamás y Ji Hoo quiso probar más que el rastro de sus lágrimas y la culpa que comenzó a alojarse en el fondo de su estómago, así que aventuró su lengua al labio inferior de ella y Jan Di respondió de inmediato, intentando aprovechar al máximo esos escasos minutos en los que lanzaron la cordura por la ventana y se permitieron simplemente sentir.

Ji Hoo sintió sus dedos vagando por su cuello y cabello, y eso sólo sirvió para que él la abrazara más fuerte y paseara sus manos por su espalda. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y se volvían más cortas con increíble rapidez, el oxígeno empezaba a faltar pero sólo unos segundos más, los dos querían estar conectados sólo unos segundos más…

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron horas, se alejaron, agitados y abrazados, sus frentes pegadas.

¿Qué se suponía que pasase ahora?

—Es…Estoy algo cansada…

—Vamos a acostarte.

Ji Hoo la llevó al cuarto de huéspedes que más parecía su cuarto debido a la frecuencia con la que dormía allí, cosa de la que parecía no darse cuenta su esposo, o tal vez simplemente no le importaba.

Abrió la cama para ella y la arropó, ninguno de los dos había mencionado palabra luego de ese beso pero Ji Hoo no pudo reprimir su comentario al ver a Jan Di llevar sus dedos a sus labios.

—No hagas eso.

—¿El qué?

—Tocar tus labios.

—¿Por qué?

Fue el licor, pensó él, era obvio, de lo contrario jamás hubiese dicho algo tan agresivo.

—Porque si no, esto no acabará aquí, te aprisionaré en esta habitación y te haré mía aunque te niegues…porque me olvidaré de los compromisos que ambos tenemos, entraré en tu cuerpo hasta que te olvides de todo excepto mi nombre y te marcaré para que el mundo sepa lo que te hice.

Se sentía como un iditoa, un pervertido incluso. Esperó ver la repulsión en los ojos de Jan Di pero en vez de eso…

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó ella luego de su osada declaración lo cual consiguió hacer que se atreviera un poco más.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Ahora estoy algo cansada, pero haré que cumplas tu palabra la próxima vez. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro que sí, duerme.

Ji Hoo esperó unos minutos antes de salir de la habitación e ir a la suya, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había mandado a empapelar su cuarto. Se echó en su cama e intentó dormir, pero no lo conseguía.

Grandes cambios habían ocurrido o al menos eso era lo que Ji Hoo se halló pensando esa noche luego de que Jan Di se durmiera.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue meterse a la ducha.

Al despertar esa mañana, a una parte de ella le hubiera gustado no recordar y excusarse tras la cortina de una resaca, pero el licor había sido de la mejor calidad y además de sentir como si hubiese tragado algodón, no había ningún otro síntoma.

Salió de la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Ji Hoo y lo halló desayunando en la mesa del comedor.

—Buenos días—saludó él.

—Hola

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí

Y luego de eso disfrutaron de un delicioso desayuno. Jan Di no dijo nada de la noche anterior y Ji Hoo lo tomó como señal de que quería olvidar lo ocurrido. Por un lado, se sentía agradecido de ello puesto que él lo recordaba todo claramente, incluyendo la increíble declaración que le hizo, así que si ella quería olvidarlo por él estaba más que bien. Pero otro lado de él, el menos decente, hubiese querido cumplir cada palabra mencionada.

Jan Di por su lado, también recordaba todo, lo recordaba demasiado bien, hubiese querido cobrarle la promesa pero no podía, no mientras estuviese en la situación en la que estaba.

Después de un más que refrescante baño notó que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

_¿Comida tailandesa?_

Era de Ji Hoo. Normalmente, Jan Di hubiese dicho que sí, hubiera respondido de inmediato y aprovechado cada momento con él puesto que cuando Jun Pyo regresara no dejaría de atosigarla y no podría salir; pero contestarle afirmativamente hubiera sido no seguir con el plan que comenzó a trazar hacía algunos minutos.

_No puedo hoy. _

Y eso fue todo, no hubo una respuesta, sus textos nunca decían demasiado porque Jan Di solía eliminarlos y hubiese detestado borrar algo significativo. Además, Ji Hoo y ella habían aprendido a que era mejor comunicarse así luego de que Jun Pyo rompiera un celular de ella al ver que se mensajeaba tan seguido con él.

—Mayordomo Lee—Jan Di llamó al hombre que había estado llevando la mansión Shinwa durante años.

—Sí, señora Jan Di

—¿Podrías llamar a Toujiki?

—¿La señora saldrá?

—No, tengo que revisar su contrato y quiero hablar con él respecto a sus obligaciones de ahora en adelante.

—Como mande la señora.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ji Hoo no había visto a Jan Di en más de dos semanas, y casi no había hablado con ella tampoco. Conociéndola como lo hacía, podría haber dicho que lo estaba evitando, pero por algún motivo presentía que era más que eso.

—¿Oppa? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Lo lamento Chin Hae…¿qué decías?

—Has estado muy distraído últimamente.

—Lo sé, es el trabajo en la clínica y mi abuelo…—_que ha estado intentando hacer que me case desde hace años._

—¿Quieres que _yo_ te distraiga?

Chin Hae era la novia de Ji Hoo desde hacía seis meses. Una chica hermosa, de buena familia, de buena educación, pero sin mucha personalidad o chispa. Ji Hoo había empezado a salir con ella por insistencia de su abuelo y mantenido su relación luego de disfrutar increíblemente del lado físico de la misma.

Pero la novedad había pasado, Chin Hae era una gran amante, pero era escasa, no se interesaba más que en moda y compras, moda y compras, la mujer podría pasar el día entero gastando el Producto Bruto Interno de un país pequeño sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

¿Guerras? ¿Atentados? ¿Hambruna? Esas palabras no existían en su diccionario y no estaba interesada tampoco en aprenderlas.

Sin embargo, fuera de todas sus fallas, siempre estaba allí cuando él lo necesitaba, aunque fuese sólo para dormir u observar un concierto entero de la filarmónica. Esos pequeños gestos eran los que hacían que Ji Hoo no diera el último paso en terminar su relación con ella puesto que pensaba que si realmente se daba una oportunidad, podría enseñarle de las cosas que en este momento no quería conocer.

La culpa del beso con Jan Di le había carcomido al estar con su novia, y ahora el estar pensando en qué estaba ocurriendo con ella después de dos semanas no ayudaba a su concentración.

La invitación era clara y tal vez eso de verdad lo distrajera.

—Claro ¿vamos a mi cuarto?

—No, quiero que me lleves a un hotel

—¿A cuál?

—A uno lujoso.

Ji Hoo suspiró, obligándose a recordar que con ella los cambios se darían muy de a pocos.

—De acuerdo. Vamos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

La lluvia no había parado los últimos tres días haciendo que el ambiente se volviera algo sofocante. Era viernes y Ji Hoo estaba solo en casa, le dio el fin de semana libre a todos los empleados, su abuelo se fue de viaje con un amigo de hacía años que compartía su afición por la pesca y Chin Hae fue a París al último desfile del Victoria´s Secret Fashion Show.

Suspiró, tenía un extraño sentimiento alojado en el pecho y no sabía por qué, era como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

Eran las once de la noche y él se hallaba en shorts y una camiseta delgada leyendo algo de poesía cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era demasiado pronto para que el abuelo regresara así que se incorporó y salió hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Era obvio que lo último que esperaba encontrar era a Jan Di, mojada de pies a cabeza, agitada, con los ojos rojos y con los nudillos ensangrentados.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo dejé.

Ji Hoo tardó un par de segundos en conectar la respuesta de Jan Di con lo que estaba intentando darle a saber. ¿Dijo que lo había dejado?

—No entiendo.

—No podía verte las últimas semanas porque estuve hablando con mi abogado respecto a un posible curso de divorcio. Tenías razón, era estúpido seguir inventando excusas, Toujiki me ayudó; ha sido leal a mí y no a Jun Pyo desde hace años. Logramos reunir las suficientes pruebas y además yo he venido ahorrando en una cuenta bajo el nombre de Ga Eul poco después de casarme, tengo una muy buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado… —Jan Di respiró hondamente y soltó el aire. Luego empezó a hablar más lento—Ahora nosotros podemos-

—¿Nosotros?

—Yo te amo….—dijo ella suavemente, soltando la mochila que había estado abrazando a su pecho.

Ji Hoo soltó una carcajada.

—Eres increíble, realmente increíble. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que agradezca a mi buena estrella porque decidiste abrir los ojos a tus 27 años y notar que tu esposo es un cerdo? ¿Qué salte de alegría ahora que _tú_ decidiste afrontar lo que sientes y vengas aquí muy campantemente a decir 'Oye, ya estoy libre'? Creo que te equivocaste.

—Pero yo…

—Creíste que podías venir a ofrecerte después de tantos años de haber estado al borde de la línea ¿cierto?

Jan Di no podía hablar. La verdad era que ella había esperado poder haber hecho su anuncio en un momento y lugar diferentes, pero esa noche al haberse enfrentado a Jun Pyo la parte adolescente de ella, esa chica que se atrevía a dar una patada voladora y que no temía enfrentarse a lo que creía injusto había resurgido en medio de la adrenalina. Luego de romperle la nariz tomó la mochila que había estado guardando durante semanas y se dirigió al único lugar en el que se sentía segura.

El contarle a Ji Hoo que por fin había podido dejar atrás toda esa malograda relación le dio coraje y arrojo para decirle lo que sentía, pero jamás hubiese podido anticipar su respuesta.

Ji Hoo por su lado, estaba librando una batalla interna.

¿No era esto acaso lo que siempre había estado esperando? ¿No había sido Jan Di la razón principal por la que nunca podía mantener una relación demasiado tiempo? ¿No era la esperanza de que algún día volteara a verlo? Claro que sí, y por eso se sentía patético cinco de siete días de la semana, pero no había podido evitarlo por más que lo intentara.

Y ahora, que ella venía a decirle lo que siempre quiso escuchar ¿reaccionaba así? La única respuesta a su predicamento era que por primera vez en su vida se sentía como plato de segunda mesa, como algo que ella tuvo como reserva en caso las cosas no salieran bien y fue entonces que explotó reclamándole su cobardía; su relación estaba definida por una fina línea que ambos nunca cruzaron, siempre seguros a un lado de ella, pero ahora ¿ella quería romperla así por así? Iba a costarle más que eso…o al menos, eso pensaba él.

—No es que viniera a ofrecerme, sólo vine a decirte lo que sentía.

—Ya lo hiciste, gracias. Puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes si quieres.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—¿Esperabas algo más?

—Ah pues, veamos…¡Sí! ¡He venido a decirte algo tan importante y reaccionas así?

—¿De qué otra manera queráis que reaccionara?

—¡Quería que al menos me dijeras lo que sentías!

—Si es necesario que te lo diga, entonces en serio eres más densa de lo que pensé.

Y eso fue lo último que Ji Hoo dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y dejarla fuera.

—¡Maldita sea! —se reclamó él al sentarse en su cama y tomar su cabeza con sus manos—Soy un imbécil.

Quería decírselo, quería hacerle saber una y mil veces que estaba extasiado de que hubiera dejado a Jun Pyo, que si se lo permitía, podrían empezar desde cero, que jamás había dejado de amarla, pero al parecer su orgullo había ganado la partida esa noche. No pensaba dejárselo tan fácil.

Estaba por ir a tomar una ducha cuando escuchó su puerta siendo abierta de golpe. Allí estaba ella otra vez, aún con la ropa mojada y pegándose a cada curva de su cuerpo. Eso no ayudaba a su resolución.

—Me iré—dijo Jan Di

—No es necesario que-

—Pero antes quiero que cumplas tu promesa

—¿Ah?

—Jamás has roto una promesa conmigo, no creo que lo hagas ahora.

—¿A qué promesa te estás-?—Y entonces Ji Hoo se sonrojó, ella no podía estar hablando de…_eso _¿Verdad?

Jan Di volvió a sorprenderlo al comenzar a quitarse los zapatos y la camiseta de manga larga.

—Espera un momento—pidió él

—No quiero. ¿O acaso no eres capaz de cumplir lo que prometiste?

—¿Te volviste loca?

—Tal vez

—Crees que es fácil ¿verdad? Venir luego de 10 años y pretender que retomemos las cosas dónde alguna vez las dejamos—Ji Hoo hablaba intentando ganar tiempo para que se le ocurriera alguna manera de hacerla parar, pero Jan Di seguía desvistiéndose frente a él sin ninguna clase de pudor y él era tan sólo un hombre.

—No, no creo que sea fácil. Pero eso no importa ahora—Vio como ella soltó un gancho de su cabeza provocando que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros quedando únicamente con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro. Ji Hoo sintió la sangre literalmente correr a su entrepierna.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

Sucumbir.

—Entonces ¿quieres que te haga mía? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella—¿Qué te haga olvidar tu nombre y te marque para que cualquiera que te vea así de nuevo sepa que yo estuve en ti antes?

Sus palabras eran estímulo más que suficiente. Ji Hoo siempre había sido el chico bueno, el príncipe blanco, el bombero honorario, así que verlo empezar a perder el control provocaba que la piel de Jan Di se cubriera de escalofríos.

Ella aún no había contestado pero su expresión fue respuesta suficiente para Ji Hoo que ahora puso sus manos en sus caderas y la pegó a su pelvis para que sintiera que lo que estaba a punto de pasar era real, muy real.

Ella soltó un gemido.

—No seré tierno

—¿Quién te pidió que lo fueras?

Y luego de eso ya no hubo más conversación porque él la apretó más a él mientras la besaba con fiereza.

Jan Di entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello mientras sintió las manos de él empezar a explorarla, una sobre una nalga, apretando y la otra haciendo un rápido trabajo al soltar su corpiño.

Se separaron lo suficiente para remover la prenda y la camiseta que él aún llevaba puesta.

Ji Hoo notó que el cuerpo de Jan Di comenzaba a regresar a su temperatura normal, la primera vez que la abrazó aún estaba fría después de haber estado bajo la lluvia, pero no había importado, y menos ahora que al encargarse de tomar un seno en su mano podía sentir que el incremento seguía y seguía.

Ella también se encargó de tocar cuanta piel podía, bajó las manos de su cabello y arañó los costados de su cuello. El gruñido que consiguió le produjo sentir mariposas en el estómago y siguió tocando…Los anchos hombros, los fuertes brazos y pecho, el plano estómago, siguió los patrones conseguidos con ejercicio y llegó al elástico de la última prenda que esperaba que él estuviera llevando.

—Sigue—dijo él entre besos mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella y la obligaba a bajar. La humedad explotó en el centro de Jan Di al sentir la dureza que escondía. Sólo lo tocó sobre la tela, jugueteando, probando, comenzó a mover su lengua con más lentitud imaginando lo que haría cuando lo pudiese tomar en su boca.

Ji Hoo la aprisionó entre sus brazos y empezó a pasar sus uñas sin piedad sobre su espalda. Jan Di jamás había tenido tanto juego previo y sus piernas pronto se había vuelto gelatina. Él sintió esto y la llevó, sin separar sus labios o manos, a la cama.

La tiró allí y observó, su blanca piel, sus senos, los pezones rosáceos que los coronaban en punta rogando atención, las piernas cerradas que escondían la fuente del néctar que estaba emanando fluidamente, con la luz de la lámpara podía ver que hasta sus mulos estaban mojados y eso le hizo estremecer.

Sin más ceremonia bajó sus bragas, las lanzó a alguna esquina y volvió a atacarla con su boca, pero ahora comenzó a apreciar otras partes de su cuerpo; estaba seguro que más de una marca quedaría y eso estaba bien, así era como lo había prometido y cumpliría con creces su promesa. Cuando al fin se apoderó de su pecho, tuvo problemas para contenerse. Los gemidos, los suspiros, la manera en la que Jan Di mencionaba su nombre y arqueaba la espalda dándole mayor acceso provocaban que su hombría se quejara de no poder enterrarse en ella y darles a ambos lo que estaban buscando. Pero él no dejaría que esto ocurriera así de rápido, lamería y probaría cada rincón de ella antes de dejarla ir.

_Si es que en algún momento encuentro en mí la voluntad de dejarla ir. _

Jan Di se aferraba a las sábanas con fuertes puños e intentaba grabar en su memoria cada sensación que las caricias de Ji Hoo le estaban provocando. Era atento y cuidadoso, aunque dijo que no sería tierno no podía pensar que no lo estaba siendo en medio de su agresividad. Su lengua bajó a su ombligo, al hueso de su cadera y fue allí que ella lo sintió parar. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza lista a preguntar qué pasaba, pero vio a Ji Hoo acercándose a uno de sus puños y darle un breve beso, antes de abrir sus piernas e ir de lleno por el premio mayor.

Sus puños dejaron las sábanas y viajaron a su cabello, manteniéndolo allí, suplicando que no parara, aunque las palabras salían quebradas e ininteligibles algunas veces, él parecía saber que era lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Ji Hoo recorrió toda la extensión de sus pliegues con tortuosa lentitud y habilidad, mientras seguía probándola como un hombre sediento, sus manos apretaron sus caderas, vagaron por su cintura y llegaron nuevamente a sus senos. Pellizcó y jugó, lamió y bebió, sentía el cuerpo de Jan Di temblar cada vez más, cada vez más, sus piernas habían comenzado a cerrarse sobre él en la más excitante prisión inventada por el hombre. Liberó una de sus manos para ayudarse y al introducir dos dedos en ella, Jan Di claudicó.

Su orgasmo llegó de repente sin darle a tiempo a reaccionar, un grito se quedó atorado en su garganta dejándola en una silenciosa proclamación de placer, tensa por completo Ji Hoo no pudo evitar compararla con las cuerdas de un violín o de una guitarra…eso estaba bien para él, después de todo ¿qué mejor que sus dedos para seguir obteniendo los mejores sonidos de ella?

Finalmente, Jan Di se relajó, abrió los puños, aflojó los dedos del pie e intentó recuperar la respiración, no recordaba la última vez que había quedado tan satisfecha. El sexo se había vuelto una tarea más que una actividad placentera luego de un par de años con Jun Pyo y de alguna manera, dentro de lo saciada que podía estar, también estaba conmovida.

Tan perdida estaba en las sensaciones que estaba experimentado que no notó el momento en el que Ji Hoo se había colocado sobre ella con ambos brazos al costado de su cabeza, pegado de pecho a pelvis. Pudo sentir su creciente deseo chocar contra su estómago…hirviente, rígido. Bastaría sólo un par de movimientos de cadera para que estuvieran finalmente conectados y Jan Di volvió a sentir la lujuria nacer dentro de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó él.

—A ti

—¿Cómo? —comenzó a rozarse contra ella haciendo que su miembro chocara contra su clítoris.

—Mmm…Por completo

—¿Suave?

—Fuerte

—¿Lento?

—Rápido

—¿Serás…mía?

—Siempre…

Ji Hoo entró en ella.

Jan Di escuchó su gemido caer directamente a su oído, estaba mareada al sentirse llena y completa, entrelazó sus piernas sobre su espalda e intentó atraerlo aún más, necesitaba más, todo y sin excepciones, sólo lo deseaba a él.

Él por su parte se hallaba embriagado de placer, sintiéndose aprisionado por su húmeda intimidad. Había tomado todo de su autocontrol para aguantar no introducirse en ella en cuanto la sintió llegar, pero había valido la pena. La besó nuevamente y ella pudo probarse en sus labios, haciendo que contrajera sus músculos pidiéndole mudamente que continuara.

Se levantó un poco, con algo de dificultad debido a las piernas de Jan Di, y empezó a empujar. Era una cadencia lenta pero abrasiva. Desde donde estaba podía observar todas las expresiones que cruzaban por su rostro, las marcas que había dejado en su cuello y pecho, el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer sobre su piel… ¿Cuántos años había soñado con algo así?

Él sabía que no podría durar demasiado y así se deshizo del abrazo de sus piernas y colocó una de ellas sobre sus hombros, llevando una de sus manos sobre el punto exacto que haría que Jan Di volviese a llegar. Los movimientos de ambos se habían vuelto frenéticos y desesperados, una lucha por alcanzar la cúspide en el que no habría un perdedor…

—¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó él entre embestidas y sólo recibió por respuesta un coro de gemidos—Di mi nombre…vamos, dilo…

—Ji…Ji Hoo…

—Más.

—Ji Hoo…

Y Jan Di repitió su nombre como un mantra, un rezo, una súplica, una poesía…No existían más que él y ella en ese momento, con él sobre su cuerpo y respirando agitadamente, con sus abdominales contraídos por el esfuerzo y brillantes por el sudor. No faltaba mucho, pero ella no quería que terminara, quería por siempre quedarse en ese estado previo al final, con él…

—Te arruinaré—susurró él en su oído cuando ya todo parecía comenzar a terminar—Nunca más podrás estar con alguien sin pensar en esta noche, en mí…te arruinaré como tú lo hiciste conmigo, Jan Di…Jan Di…

Su nombre fue pronunciado como una especie de sollozo y entonces Ji Hoo paró y con un gutural grito volcó todo su deseo en el interior de Jan Di. Aún en medio de su orgasmo no dejó de estimularla y sólo bastaron unos segundos para que ella siguiera el mismo camino y se volviera a arquear sobre su colchón, esta vez expresando sonoramente su éxtasis. Él temblaba de pies a cabeza y podía ver puntos de luz aún con los ojos cerrados luego del esfuerzo…Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella para ayudarla a mantenerse en lo más alto un tiempo más.

Pasaron varios minutos contemplándose el uno el otro sin decir nada, no era necesario, incluso no era importante, ambos sabían lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ji Hoo se volteó para quedar acostado sobre la cama llevándola con él, aún en su interior. Jan Di levantó su rostro y lo besó, lentamente, sintiendo lágrimas acumularse tras sus párpados y cayendo por sus mejillas. Él las limpió con la yema de sus dedos y susurró dulces cosas sobre sus labios.

Los minutos pasaron y antes que pudieran hacer otra cosa, el sueño los reclamó y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ji Hoo despertó sin saber qué hora era. Al estirar su brazo sintió el otro lado de su cama vacía pero aún tibia así que despejó el sueño de sus ojos y se puso los shorts que había descartado la noche anterior para poder salir a buscar a Jan Di.

La encontró en la sala, completamente vestida y guardando algo en su maleta. Tenía puesto un polo de tiritas que no hacían nada por ocultar las numerosas marcas de su cuello, pecho y espalda que él le había dado la noche anterior.

—Buenos días—dijo ella

—Buenos días—dijo él—¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar algún departamento.

—¿En serio?

—Cumpliste tu promesa y eso por el momento me basta.

—¿Por el momento?

—No te dejaré ir tan fácil, Yoon Ji Hoo. Pronto seré una mujer libre y sé que tú no lo estás, pero vendré por ti. Te ganaré de vuelta, haré que vuelvas a amarme y entonces podré volver a demostrarte lo que siento.

—Te veo confiada

—Me muero de miedo—y su rostro expresaba que así era—Porque estás con otra mujer, porque podrías llegar a ser feliz con ella y no conmigo, porque podrías volver a rechazarme, pero no me daré por vencida, no ahora después de todo esto—dijo mientras tocaba una marca en su clavícula.

—¿Y qué si fallas?

—No lo sé, lo veré en su momento. Por lo pronto, me voy… Cuídate y gracias.

Ji Hoo la vio tomar su maleta y dirigirse a la salida.

—¿No te cubrirás? —le preguntó.

—No, dijiste que me marcarías para que todo el mundo lo viera. Bien ahí está, todo el mundo lo verá.

Jan Di no supo en qué momento Ji Hoo la había alcanzado, lanzándola contra la pared más cercana y besándola hasta dejarla sin sentido.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres recuperarme? Entonces más te vale hacer todo lo que yo te diga, empezando con quedarte aquí…

—Pero…

—Nada

Ji Hoo sabía que estaba cayendo en un problema de magnitudes mayores. Jun Pyo no se rendiría sin pelear y tendría que hablar con Chin Hae esa misma tarde…Pero estaba dispuesto a mandar todo al diablo, su vida entera había seguido las reglas, había cedido el paso y puesto la otra mejilla, y eso había terminado la noche anterior desde que invadió el cuerpo de Jan Di.

—¿Qué tal te suena una ducha? —le preguntó sonriendo y ella no pudo si no sorprenderse de ver la sonrisa de su bombero, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto sonreír así.

—Suena fantástico

Estaban por fin del otro lado de la línea.


End file.
